Love at First Bite
by blondedwardlovercarlisle
Summary: Bella goes to visit her mom in Florida. On the plane she sees Alice and meets her brother for the first time. She is in love with Edward the first time she saw him.R&R I need at least 10 reviews b4 posting the next chapter please review thank you! Bye
1. Th Flight

_**Love at first bite**_

I was on my way to see my mom, Rene and as I entered the plane I saw my best friend, Alice. I went up to sit with Alice because I had no one else to sit with. As I sat down next to Alice a pale faced teenager walked up behind me and said excuse me that is my seat. I asked Alice who he was and she replied that's my brother. So I asked him if he could sit behind us or something because we had a lot of catching up to do. He gave me an evil stare and then he walked away.

"Alice why did your brother give me that evil look and how come I've never met him?"

"Oh, see this is supposed to be our little vacation away from Carlisle and Esme and I was going to see my boyfriend Jasper. And the reason you have never met him is because he is always away with Emmett and Carlisle," Alice said.

"Ok and what is his name, and do you want me to move so you can sit with him?"

"His name is Edward, and no I want you to sit with me after all I can always see him he's my brother!" she said

"Ok good because I didn't want to move anyway."

"so where are you going when you get to Florida?" Alice asked

"I'm going to see my mom Charlie thinks I should go and visit her, she misses me."

"oh cool when are you leaving?" Alice questioned

"I told Charlie that Id be back next week for Jacobs birthday."

"Oh! I thought Carlisle told you to stay away from him because he is a …"

"Yea he did but Jacob told me to stay away from you because you and your family are…"

"but we aren't dangerous and he is!"

Edward walks up and says

"Excuse me girls but I couldn't help but hear what you two were talking about. Bella I would prefer it if you would stay away from that _**Thing"**_

"I never asked your opinion and how did you hear you were all the way on the back of the plane!"

Alice buts in and says

"remember what I told you about our special habits? Well he can read minds" She whispered

"WHAT!!! You have to be kidding me!"

"oh I heard what you were thinking when you first saw me and thank you."

"Wait a minute, what did you hear?!"

"the comment about how beautiful you think I am."

_**To Be continued…**_


	2. The Airport

_**Chapter Two**_

"_**Ok, since you heard what I think about you I need to know what you think about me."**_

_**Edward gave me a weird look and said**_

"_**Ok the problem is that I just lied to you, for some REALLY strange reason I can't read your mind I just acted like I knew that to see if that's what you really thought about me. That's why Alice didn't know I was lying."**_

_**Alice starts to panic because she just accidentally lied to best friend!**_

"_**Oh my gosh, I seriously didn't know he couldn't read your mind, because I thought he can read everyone's minds…"**_

"_**chill out Alice its not like you knew I'm just mad at your brother for tricking me, now Edward answer my question how do you feel about me?!?"**_

"_**Well I can't answer that question until I get to know you first so…"**_

"_**So what are you doing and how long are you going to be in Florida?"**_

"_**I'm going to be in Florida for one week, and I can read Alice's mind, so I know you are, too."**_

"_**Cool so after you leave Florida where are you going?"**_

"_**I'm going back to Forks, where are you going?"**_

"_**I promised my dad I'd be back to Forks so I can see Jacob on his birthday, maybe while I'm here we can go to a movie or something?"**_

"_**Yeah I would love that what day are you available."**_

"_**I don't know yet, it depends on what Renée has planned for us I haven't seen her in a few years."**_

"_**Wow, and Renée is your mom… Alice" Edward said as he rolled his eyes. The plane lands and they all get off the plane. Bella is greeted by Renée and Renée starts to discuss the plans with Bella. Bella is not paying attention she is staring as Alice and Edward walk off and Edward stares back…**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Renée and Phil

**Chapter Three**

Renée and I leave the airport to go visit Phil and talk about how I've been, how exciting. I really am happy I am here I just don't want to talk to them about how I've been, I'm scared I might slip about something like Jacob being a werewolf or the Cullen's being vampires. We are arriving at the house now so I better start coming up with a story, a convincing one that my mom and Phil will believe.

"Welcome home, we missed you it's been so long since I seen you last!" Phil said as I stepped in the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Phil, I've been so busy the last few years, not to mention the accident I had last year that made it harder for Charlie to let me out of the house."

"That's fine but now that you are here now and that's all that matters, so how long are you staying?"

"Well I'm leaving next Friday because my friend, Jacob, his birthday is on Saturday, so while I'm here I want to get him something special for his birthday."

"Ok so Renée what do you have planned for us to due?"

"Well, we aren't doing anything tonight because she needs to rest, she had a long flight."

"Oh, thank you so much and that is very generous of you."

"Tomorrow we are going down to the beach, and the parks."

"Oh. That sounds fun, and very exciting" I said sarcastically, not exactly how I planned to spend my vacation in Florida, I mean the beaches are ideal for tourists, but never heard of parks!

"Yeah, those were the first things we did, and we went to the Jacksonville Zoo, would you like to go there its really fun!"

"Sounds very interesting and … fun?"

"But if you had other … we'll understand."

"Oh no, no, no, I came to Florida to spend time with you two not anyone else! You make the plans because you know what there is to do around here."

"Ok, we can go out tonight or we can go to sleep early, what you want to do?"

"Actually we should probably get to sleep, because it sounds like we have a full day planned for tomorrow."

"Alright good night honey, we love you, see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Night mom, night Phil"

Phil and Renée stay up later and talk…

"Hey honey?" Phil said to Renée

"Yeah?" she replied

"Um, what exactly happened to Bella last year?"

"Oh, her, Edward, and his family were at a hotel and she fell down and out the window, luckily she survived, she fell from pretty high up."

"Oh, and I'm just finding out about this, wow, I'm real fatherly!"

"Oh. No you were at the big game and I didn't want to stress you out so I left the hospital so I made it to the game on time, it was all to protect you. I promise."

**To be continued…**


	4. The Accident Talk

**Chapter Four**

**Phil starts to freak out, he cant believe Bella fell out of the window and he's just finding out about it, it happened a year ago.**

"**I know I was at the baseball game but how come I'm just now finding out that my step-daughter almost DIED?!"**

"**Well, you never asked about it o, I kind of forgot, and I'm going to sleep now good night!"**

**You don't have to get all pissed of about it I'm the one who should be pissed of!"**

"**I said GOOD NIGHT!"**

"**Fine I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!**

"**Good, I don't want you in here anyway! Good night!"**

**They all finally went to sleep. The next morning Bella goes into the living room to find Phil looking very uncomfortable sleeping. She woke him and Renée up.**

"**Good morning mommy and Phil."**

"**Good morning sweet heart!" They both said at the same time. Everyone laughed and Bella asked… **

"**So what are we doing for breakfast I'm starving!" everyone laughed again like a little kid just said something really adorable.**

"**Well honey since you are the 'guest' you get to decide what we are eating for breakfast, what do you like to eat?"**

"**Well, I'm used to the food I cook because I'm the one who has to cook because Charlie cooking SUCKS no offense."**

"**Well, what do you want for breakfast? Around here you can get, pancakes, French toast, biscuits and gravy, just name something and we can find a restaurants you are in the mood for." **

"**Well now that you mentioned it I haven't had French toast in the longest time can we get that?"**

"**Of course, we can go to Worman's Bakery and Deli!"**

"**I've never heard of it but maybe that's because I haven't been out of Forks in a while!"**

"**Well, I think your dad likes to stay in Forks because he knows all the people and its just a little town that doesn't have a lot of traffic there unless there is something going big going on that the whole town is going to, which still isn't a lot of people."**

"**Ok let's go remember I'm really starving!" once again everyone laughed and they headed to go to breakfast. After breakfast they went to the mall so Bella could buy a new bathing suite then they were off to the beach.**

"**Wow what is that, that is a huge boat, is it like a cruise boat or something?"**

"**Well it is the Annabelle Lee River Boat do you want to go on it we can if you want to?"**

"**Yeah that would be totally awesome I would love to go on it!"**

"**Ok, I'll be right back I'm going to buy the tickets I will be right back I promise."**

"**Ok do you want me to come with you?"**

"**No I'll be fine you go enjoy your self in the water have fun I'll be back in a few," Renée left and went to get the tickets in the mean while Phil was questioning Bella about the accident.**

"**So, Bella you said something about an accident what happened? Renée won't tell me what happened I asked her about it last night and she was being a female dog because I asked that's why you found me on the couch this morning."**

"**Oh, I was at a hotel vacationing with my friend Jacob, we were going up the stairs and I had a few bags in my arms, and wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing so I tripped and fell backwards and I fell through the window that's all I'm just a major clouts!" They both laughed and went back in the water.**

"**Do you know of any ice cream shops around here I really am in the mood for ice cream?"**

"**Yeah do you want to wait for your mom to come back or go now?"**

"**Of course we have to wait for mom she went to get tickets because I wanted to go on the cruise not you two."**

"**Ok I was just making sure this is the first time I have really gotten to know you so I didn't know if you were patient or bratty." Renée come back and they go get ice cream**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Fight

**Chapter Five**

**After they were done eating their ice cream they went to the Annabelle boat tour. They saw a bunch of really cool things. Bella was the most amused out of the three of them! After the boat tour they went back home. Bella took a nap and then they went to dinner. Finally they went back home for the night.**

**"I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm really tired." Bella said**

**"You just took a nap, before we left for dinner!" Renée said**

**"Yeah I know I'm really tired." Bella said**

**"We've noticed you haven't been your self since the beach when I came back with the boat tour tickets. Did anything happen at the beach that you want to talk to us about, honey? We are here for you when you are ready to talk." Renée said. As Renée said that Phil started to get very nervous, he thinks the reason she is acting weird is because, she had to discuss the accident with him at the beach.**

**"No, nothing happened and if anything did then I would talk to you about it as soon as it happened, I know I can trust you two with anything." Bella said.**

**"Hey mommy can you meet me in my room in like five minutes I need to talk to you?"**

**"Yeah sure honey I'll be in there waiting."**

**"Hold on Phil, don't worry it isn't your fault I'm acting weird it's Renée's fault you have nothing to worry about you have a right to know what is going on in my life after all I am your step-daughter."**

**"Ok, I'm sorry I asked you about it if you don't feel comfortable telling me something you don't have to."**

**"No, its fine dad, I'm going to talk to Renée now see you in the morning."**

**"Night baby," at that moment Bella actually felt like Phil was her daddy. Bella went into her room and found her mom waiting in there.**

**"What is wrong Bells you don't seem like your self?" Renée said caringly as Bella slammed the door shut! **

**"Mom why were you being rude to Phil when he asked what happened with the accident? He was just trying to be a caring father! I am his step-daughter! You had no right to be a female dog about it! He just wanted to know what was going on in my life!" As Bella went on complaining her mom was saying under her breath, **

**"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he brought that up with her, I thought I told him to stay away from that subject with her! I am so going to scream at him after I'm done in here!"**

**"What do you have to say to defend your self mother?!"**

**"I'm sorry honey I was tired I will go apologize to him right now!"**

**"Good and don't even blame anything on him nothing was his fault! Good night mother!"**

**"Good night I'm sorry it won't happen again." Bella's mom went in to calmly talk to Phil and apologize. Then they all went to sleep and had a peace full night, that's what Bella's parents thought. After Renée left all Bella did was cry her self to sleep. Alice had a vision of Bella crying so she sent Edward over to check on her. Bella looked up and thought she was dreaming. She could not believe it, how did he get in, where did he come from, am I dead, is he an angel, he can't be a vampire, can he? She had some many questions but at the same time she couldn't say anything nothing was coming out. What was happening to her she had no clue what was going on so she just shut her eyes as he rubbed her back and helped her to fall asleep.**

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Questions and Confusion

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bella woke up this morning and was wondering what happened last night she new she had gotten in a fight with her mom but did Edward really came over last night? She was so confused about if what happened last night was a dream or reality. Finally she decided to get up and start getting ready as soon as she got up her phone started to ring. She went to answer it and it said unknown name unknown number she answered it anyway. Hello she said in a kind of rude voice and also curious at the same time and then a sweet voice replied back hello this is Edward Cullen calling for Isabella Swan. This is her speaking but I would really prefer it if you would call me Bella thank you. Ok Bella how are you today and I am sorry if I frightened you last night but Alice told me she had a vision of you crying and we were both concerned so she told me to come and check up on you.

Bella was surprised that she was not dreaming last night and that he really got in her house and was trying to comfort her. She was thinking about it for a while and while she was thinking she heard Edward saying something. So she stopped for a minute and apologized for not listening and that she was trying to figure out what to say. Sorry but I didn't even know what to say or to be scared or happy or even what to think so I was just trying to figure out what to say with out being rude Bella said. Oh that's fine because I think I would be a little freaked out to if I found out that a vampire some how got into my house and I had no clue what was going on, Edward said politely to Bella. Any way Bella said how did you get in to my house we locked the doors before my mom and I had the little fight? Bella asked curiously. Well, Edward started, remember how I told you I am a vampire well I can get in to places fast with out anyone noticing so before you and your mom went into your room to have a… disagreement… I snuck in and was hiding in your closet and I am a very fast runner. Oh, ok that makes me feel a little bit better now that I know how you got in because that was kind of freaking me out. Bella said relieved.


End file.
